


St. Grogory's primary school

by My_JJD_party270



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Little golden trio, No Bashing, Other, Primary School, no au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_JJD_party270/pseuds/My_JJD_party270
Summary: Harry is starting a new year at St. Grogory's primary school. But now is class has been shuffled and he meets a tall and lanky freckle-faced redhead and a bushy haired girl with large front teeth?sorry for not updating my other story much, but this idea was fresh in my mind so I decided to do this one first.also please, I need Ideas for my other story because I am lazy ok
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. a new class

8 year old harry was back from yet another summer at St. Grogory 

Here he did not have any friends, and the only person nice to him was his class teacher.

His teachers had told his aunt and uncle that Dudley needs to improve his grades or he might have to repeat his grade, harry, on the other hand had improved since last year, of course, they hadn't been too happy and demanded that they be in separate classes.

Harry was very happy with this, as Dudley and his gang won't be able to bully him anymore, they also told harry that he was to moved classes not Dudley, by his aunt's claiming that her little dudders may fall into depression if he was to be separated from his friends, though harry knew he would just fake cries and whine all day.

This had brought a little ray of hope in his miserable little life.

Harry hoped that this would bee the best first of school he'd ever have.

* * *

This seems like a great place to end

Sorry for not updating my second harry potter story I haven't had much time since my exams are near and I have to complete my studies till next week so that I can go on a trip with my family 

-My JJD party


	2. A game that led to friend ship

Harry gazed at his new class

He was seated at the back of that classroom, trying not to be noticed.

Most faces were waiting for the teacher, chatting amongst themselves, though what peaked his curiosity, was a boy and a girl sitting on either side of him, smiling.

"good morning class! I am your new teacher Ms. Davines!" said a young woman with her golden brown shoulder-length hair, along with striking blue eyes that shone with warmth

"Good morning Ms. Davines!" the class chorused

"So I want you all to sit in groups of three so we can begin with the game" she said

"Teacher, what game will be playing?" said a girl in the front row

"I will explain the rules as soon you all get into groups of three" she said cheekily 

The children immediately begin to look for fellow classmates to befriend

Of course Harry was left out like always, until the boy and girl sitting beside him said together

"Wanna be a team?" they both blushed as they said it together.

Harry was vaguely shocked for a moment then replied with a small voice "Sure!"

The trio then moved their benches like Ms. Davines had told them to, forming what seemed like a triangle.

"So uh.. hi! My name is Hermione Granger and you?" the bushy-haired girl named Hermione said, gesturing toward either the red-head of Harry 

"My name is Ronald Weasley but you can call me Ron" said Ron

"My name is Harry Potter" harry said looking at the two energetic kids in front of him

"So wanna be friends?" said Ron

"R-really?" harry said not daring to believe it

"Yes, you could even come to my house to play!" Ron said proudly "tell me something about yourselves!"

"I like reading!" Hermione said

While the two drifted in a conversation, harry wondered what he would say and before he knew it teacher had started teaching and in what felt in a blink of an eye he was saying goodbye to his new friends

this sure was the best day ever maybe he would even get to eat today

* * *

Hello! sorry for not updating so much because I have no actual excuse

if you have Instagram and want me to write a story of your preference my Instagram account is in my about be sure to read the conditions!

-My JJD party


	3. sorry

hello there! I just want to let you know that I will not be updating any of my stories until I guess 19th march that is when my exams end.

I hope it is not so much to ask, but I have very interesting thing in my two stories ahead ***insert lenny face***

thank you so much for reading! it motivates me if you want me to write any story according to your likeness dm me on my Instagram on my about 

-My JJD party


End file.
